Christmas Wish
by SONICPHENG
Summary: Chise waits patiently for Elias to return home on the snowy Christmas Eve, but hasn't received any message of his return. She comes down with a fever, remembering their last holiday together. She holds his present in her hands and gives him a surprise. -Very fluffy Elias/Chise one-shot requested by sakuradaydreams. Minor Ruth fluff because the author has an obsession with him /sob.


Snow fluttered in glittering dots to the white blanketed lawn. A little brick townhouse rested in the space, warm lights raying from the little windows. A girl, red-haired, rested on a soft window seat, gazing out in silence at the floating diamonds. Each twinkled a hello at her-and she returned the greeting with deepening thoughts.

Chise found Elias odd at times. Not in appearance, though some would have screamed at the sight of him, but in personality. He claimed to have no feelings, then act in protectiveness. Sometimes even pout as a child. And only just now had she realized that she was able to distinguish his expressions on a face that doesn't move.

She often found him fascinating, constantly thinking of him. Chise had a lot to owe him, and despite them playing the role of 'finances', she didn't feel really a sense of romantic love, or so she thought. More like an admiration and feelings of great affection towards him.

Though it was still curious-even the floating flakes reminded her of him. Her eyes softened. A warm feeling of fur brushed up against her leg.

" _You've been pondering here for almost an hour_."

Chise turned to an onyx-coated dog. A small smile graced her lips seeing Ruth beside her. She began stroking her fingers through the dark locks on his head.

"I'm just enjoying the snow."

" _Quite a lot, apparently. Only just now are you starting to notice how cold you are._ "

That was right-as her Familiar, he could feel her feelings. Hiding from Ruth wasn't an easy task. But it was comfortable.

A fragrance of pastries and something sweet pricked Chise's nose tip. She tilted her head upwards. _Could Silky have been making something with chocolate_?

" _She'll be done in a while. I was instructed to let you know._ "

"And Elias?" Of course she would default to him. She would start to miss him when he was away. He had been gone for a solid twenty-four hours on important business. Nothing to be disclosed with her, again. He left her with a pat on the head and then vanished.

" _No message has been sent yet._ "

She lowered her head. Ruth responded.

" _I'm sure he'll be back soon. He wouldn't abandon you on Christmas Eve._ "

There he went again, always so caring. Chise opened her arms to Ruth.

"Come here." She instructed with all gentleness.

He hesitated, but without a word simply obeyed and jumped up on the seat. Chise wrapped him in her arms, pulling his canine form into a snuggle. She rested her back against the wall, and he nuzzled into her shoulder, making himself comfortable.

"You're really warm."

He felt contentment within her, and then a small twinge of strange loneliness scraping in the back. Ruth knew that was the cause of the sudden squeeze. He would shield her while Elias was gone.

A knock ushered Chise awake, almost invoking a fright. The big body of fluff leapt to her door with ease, then with a single tired blink of her eyes, he was standing tall and in human shape.

Chise hadn't even noticed she had began to doze off, and in such a short time. She stroked her ring to her lids. "Who is it?"

Ruth opened the door. There she was, the beautiful little Bo peep holding a thin card between her fingers.

"Chise," he turned to the girl, helping her feet to the floor. A chill went up her spine from the contact. They shuddered in resonance. "... Silky says the snacks are ready. I think you need the warmth right now…"

"Right." She yawned, dragging her feet. Why had exhaustion suddenly hit her? A single step led to a twist of her ankle and then a fall of elegance into something solid. Ruth had his arms around her, Chise's shoulders in a blanket.

"I'll carry you."

He swept Chise into his arms leaving no room to protest. She only allowed it to happen, taking note of the warmth. Elias didn't produce warmth, but the warmth of his protection was enough. Being carried and taken care of was making her miss a lot of things.

Elias...

A flash of a smile flickered in her mind.

… Her mother.

The dining room came into view, and the intoxicating fragrance became stronger. Ruth placed her in a seat, adjusting her blanket. There were strings of holly leaves placed all across the ceiling corners, and homemade snowflake cut papers hung all around the top, a small project she and the rest of her house buddies worked on together. The holly stuck in her mind. It reminded Chise of the previous year.

She felt warmth brush onto her cheeks at the memory.

A glass of steaming hot chocolate was placed before her, along with a freshly baked scone and some gingerbread cookies. Chise's mouth watered. She gazed up at the bright beauty.

"Thank you, Silky."

She only bowed her head, but then perked up in that instant. Her feet twirled her in almost robotic-appropriate fashion and she proceeded to exit the house. Chise blinked a couple of times.

" _There's probably more work to be done_."

He was a dog again. Chise looked at him with a smile and rubbed his head. "Ruth, you're so good."

That earned her a tail-wag. It really was cute how dog-like he really was.

" _You should eat._ "

She nodded, first grabbing the scone. She broke off the tip as neatly as possible, popping the berry-tasting sensation into her mouth and letting it melt in bliss. The two rested there for only a few minutes, thoroughly enjoying the quiet and Chise, the tastes.

Then Silky entered the house once more. In her hand was a piece of paper wrapped in a neat red ribbon. She made her way over, holding it out to Chise. She raised her brows in question.

"For me?" and took it into her own hands. Silky simply bowed her head and headed off again.

Chise pulled the golden trim ends of the bow with increasing interest. The paper unfolded swiftly, a small black box sitting perfectly balanced in the center on top of inked on words. She picked up the box, staring around it. Her turquoise iris' began to read.

"Chise, I apologize to say that I will not be returning until early morning at latest. This situation is more tedious than predicted. But I promise to spend Christmas morning with you, dropping my progress if I must. Let the other's know. As an apology, I've included your gift. Seeing it reminded me of you while I was in town.

Merry Christmas Eve,

-Elias Ainsworth."

Her heart lifted a little. Chise gently placed the paper on the table and delved right into the box. Popping off the lid, what lay inside twinkled in her pupil. It was a small hair ornament-a thin silver thread with a diamond shaped red stone attached the bottom. The girl lifted it from it's white bedding and drew it to the ceiling light in awe. She let it sparkle, shedding a grin.

"It's so pretty."

" _A present from Elias_?"

Chise nodded, then held it to her chest. Subconsciously, she rubbed her burning eyes.

" _... Chise, are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep_?"

"No," She stood from her seat, keeping the blanket tucked around her, "Elias is going to be home in the morning. I want to surprise him."

" _Where are you going_?"

She beamed at her partner. "Where Elias will return first."

* * *

Though it was concerning. Even sitting on his thick quilt and leaning into his large pillows, Chise still felt the chills. In her arms was a neatly wrapped box in colors that reminded her of him. She nuzzled herself into the comfortable bed set, eyes starting to close on their own.

' _I wonder if he'll like the gift…_ '

The holly sprung in her mind again. Chise thought of the mistletoe and flushed a little.

' _... I wonder what it's like… But Elias has no lips-_ '

And then she caught herself before that thought could drag on any further, rolling from side to side in embarrassment. ' _What are you thinking, Chise!?_ '

Tiny beads of sweat began forming on her neck. Her eyelids became too heavy. ' _No…_ ' Chise started to feel both cold and hot. ' _I need to stay awake…_ '

But it was impossible. Everything became blurry.

She wouldn't notice drifting off.

* * *

" _...Chise_?"

The voice was distant, but the touch to her forehead wasn't. Chise knew this voice. It beckoned her awake.

" _Chise_."

Her eyes opened. In view was a head of bone, staring straight down at her. The touch to her forehead was his glove. She winked her eyes a big and willed herself to sit up, but he carefully pushed her back down, patting a fuzzy quilt over her body.

"Elias-"

"Quiet, now." He continued the light pats. "Ruth told me you weren't feeling well. I have a remedy here for you."

When he turned, she noticed a lack of presence between her fingers, "The box!" and jerked her head back in forth.

Elias lifted it from somewhere, placing it between her fingers again. "This? You were holding onto it for dear life, but I thought you wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with it."

Relief warmed over. Silence poured between them. Was now the appropriate moment to give it to him? When would it be? Sunlight was bursting through the crack of his curtains, so it must have been daybreak, just when he said he'd return.

"Actually…"

"Here, drink this first."

The tip of the bottle was pressed to her lips. He poured something in-it was bitter, but Chise choked it down. "It reduces fevers."

A solid cough choked out of her from the lingering taste. With all of the magic in the universe, there still was no solution to making medicine taste refined.

"Elias-" Cat caught her tongue. She drew her eyes to the quilt, repeated those questions from earlier. _Was now a good time_? _Should she just give it to him_?

 _He wouldn't think it awkward, would he_?

He tilted his head at her self muting. "Was the medicine too bitter? It will help you recover quickly, I promise."

Chise shook her head. Before she could stop, her hands shoved the present into his arms. He froze at the speedy movement, processing while proceeding to take it from her palms.

"M-Merry Christmas, Elias!"

He paused, almost as if confused. "May I open it?"

She nodded in eagerness. He took a moment to examine the box-every neat fold and precise tying of the ribbons; it had gone through so much care. Elias almost didn't want to open it with how nice it appeared. He undid the bow anyway, making sure to gingerly unfold the wrapping paper and unearthed a cardboard box, removing its lid.

There inside lay a hand-crafted ink pen with a raven's feather at the end, resting in the center of a flower crown tied with holly leaves and regular bush leaves to protect one from being pricked by the edges. He was filled with sudden feeling, ones he couldn't place names to.

"... Is it bad?"

"... No." His hand reached for her cheek, tapping the tip of his nose to her forehead. She froze up.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

Those words went mostly unheard. He folded his legs and marveled at the box within his hands. "Are these handmade? It makes me feel as if I should have gotten you something more exquisite."

"Elias,"

A hand touched his cheek and turned his face. Chise pressed her lips nearly barely to his, the light and quicker than preferred peck this time leaving him still. The girl began to stutter, clasping the hair ornament in her pocket.

"T-the gift is plenty. Thank you."

He took that moment to gaze at the Slay Vega. Ruby red locks, bright eyes, and an innocent expression. Really, she was very cute from her appearance to her current actions. Elias slid his fingers into Chise's. "Are you sure?"

She looked away, nodding.

Truly adorable.

Chise was suddenly lifted and placed into his lap. She wanted to protest, but his hand started caressing her locks.

"Merry Christmas."

Somehow, her heart wasn't slowing down at this, yet she felt relaxation. Maybe it was his presence, maybe it was the fatigue from the illness. She allowed her head to snuggle into his chest as he wrapped her body in the blanket and cradled her in the utmost protection.

Chise didn't really feel any sense of romantic love for him, or so she thought. Maybe this wasn't just admiration and feelings of great affection.

But that was fine. She'd think about it in the morning.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAHAHA FINISHED TYPING THIS UP BY MIDNIGHT, LIKE I PROMISED. -POPS CONFETTI-**

 **Well, I'm super sick and feverish, so apologies if this dabble came out as literary garbage haha;;. This fanfiction was a request by sakuradaydreams on tumblr. They had a super cute idea, so of course I had to do it! Oddly enough being sick is the perfect writing condition for me hahaha.**

 **(Tries not to get killed by friends for not taking care of herself.)**

 **I am currently only open to one-shot requests, as I have a lot of ongoing series atm, but if you have any, go ahead and message me on here or go to my tumblr sonicpheng and see the list of series I take requests for. I might put one up later but fOR NOW**

 **BED TIME, MY BABES!**

 **Leave me your reviews and let me know what you think! Sweet dreams!**


End file.
